


Tired of Waiting

by treelamps



Series: The Arcana One-shots [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treelamps/pseuds/treelamps
Summary: Lucio has something to tell you.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974853
Kudos: 109





	Tired of Waiting

"Wake up." said a soft voice in the doorway to my bedroom. My eyes remained closed, but I was conscious. "Y/N, I know you can hear me. Do I need to come over there?" the voice grumbled. 

I turned onto my other side, facing the speaker head on. "Lucio." I murmured, looking at him directly in the face. 

I must have looked some type of way, because he flushed slightly. He looked down at his hands, and messed around with one of his prosthetic fingers. 

"Yes?" I asked, silently threatening to fall back asleep. 

I had been a guest in the palace for several days now, working alongside my good friend Julian to research the disease spreading in Vesuvia. I had only seen the Count twice before this moment, as he was often out doing--well--whatever he does. 

The first time we met was when I first arrived at the palace, and he walked in to me and Nadia hugging. Nadia was one of the first people I met when I moved to Vesuvia from my old village, and we had become close throughout the years. 

Lucio had almost scowled at me when I pulled away from Nadia, and I assumed he didn't like anyone touching his wife, even if it was friendly. A bit possessive. 

Our second encounter took place in the garden, when Asra and I were playing around by the fountain. We had been ripping up blades of grass and tossing them at each other, or stuffing them in each other's clothes. 

When Lucio found Asra and I, he immediately yelled at as to go somewhere else, and stop fooling around. He was incredibly intimidating, so I listened to him. 

I had no idea why he was standing at the entrance to my bedroom, dressed in casual clothing. It couldn't have been later than 4 AM, and I was super tired from working all week. 

"I... can I talk to you?" he asked, looking up to meet my eyes. Now I was interested. 

"May I ready myself first?" I responded, thinking of how awful my hair must look and of how bad I must smell. 

He stepped out of my room, shutting the door, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. _Don't let him intimidate you. He means nothing._

I stood up and almost ran to the personal bath in my room, washing myself furiously in silence. After drying my hair using magic, I slipped on a fuchsia dress hanging in the closet and rouged my lips and cheeks. _Why are you trying so hard to impress him?_

It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, so I opened the door to my room and saw him still standing there. 

"You want to talk." I said, shutting the door gently behind me and sauntering up to him. 

"Uh, yes. Follow me." 

He led me down the hallway, through the palace, and eventually we reached his wing. The walls were painted red and black, with portraits of him lining the massive hall. I looked around curiously, as he walked in silence ahead of me. 

We reached an unassuming, velvet-lined door, and he turned to face me. "In here." he pushed on the door and it opened with a creak, revealing a large bed, and a table with several chairs. Some delicious smelling food was set on the table, and the room was lit by candles. 

"What is this? What is this about?" I asked, hesitating to enter the room. 

"As I said, I want to talk to you." he sounded slightly stern, and reached out to me. I pulled away, but he grasped my hand and pulled me in, slamming the huge door behind him. I gasped, shocked that he had actually just done that. He exhaled, and gestured to a chair. 

I sat down silently, only a little scared of what he was going to say. 

"Y/N, I'm not going to--wait--in telling you this." he started, pacing around the room. 

"I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn to you. All I want is to talk to you, to be with you, to get... with you." 

I tilted my head, my mouth slightly agape. "You want me?" I asked, maybe a bit too provocatively. After all, I was attracted to him too for _some_ reason. 

"Yeah, I do. And I want to know if you would give me a chance." he stepped closer to me, pulling both of my hands up to his lips and kissing them. I shuddered. 

I stood up quickly, and it felt like I had no control over my legs. I remained with my hands in his, looking deep into his silver-grey eyes. Slowly, he moved his hands up my arms and around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I got the chills as he leaned forward to place a sweet and gentle kiss onto my waiting lips. 

I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, reciprocating into his mouth. _He smells so good._ I thought, moving with him as he kissed me. _Like citrus and vanilla..._

He gently pulled away, hovering in front of my face. I removed my arms from him, clutching his hands and leading him to the bed. I sat down, backing up into the middle. He followed me, crawling on his hands and knees, staring me down with hooded eyes. I could feel the lust radiating off of him as he sat back on his knees, lifting my chin up with a single golden finger. He pecked me sweetly on the lips, and I tilted my head. 

"What is it?" he asked quietly, his eyes slowly returning to silver. I stretched my hand to his cheek, smudging the charcoal decorating his face. He shivered slightly as I touched him tenderly. 

"You're beautiful." I whisper, falling backwards and pulling him onto me. He grinned, holding himself up on his elbows and nipping my neck. A small moan escaped my lips as he moved his prosthetic arm to play with my hair, tugging on it slightly. 

"Is that okay?" he said nervously, hoping that I was fine with him inflicting a little pain on me. 

"It's more than okay," I giggled, biting my lip. 

He smiled slyly, pulling a little harder. I groaned, and felt his boner rise and press into my leg. He pulled away from my neck, panting, to look into my eyes. He rose to his knees, removing his casual pants to reveal his pulsating cock. 

My mouth watered as he stayed like that in front of me, waiting for me to crawl over and take him. I approached him sexily, and positioned myself right in front of him. 

"Do it to me." I said, grabbing one of my breasts and massaging it slowly. With a malicious grin, he grasped my hair by the roots and thrust into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat every time. I choked, but it felt good. 

He continued to face-fuck me, filling my mouth and throat with his long shaft. My eyes watered, and I coughed onto him. That turned him on even more, and he pressed on. I did my best to move my tongue around him, getting him to groan and bulk up slightly. 

To my displeasure, he soon pulled out, leaving me sputtering for breath, and looking at him intensely. 

"Tell me what you want, Y/N," Lucio purred, tugging me up and towards him, making me cry softly in surprise. 

"I-I, I want you to have me..." 

In truth I didn't know exactly what I wanted. I did know that he was making me feel amazing no matter what, and I was overwhelmingly attracted to him. 

"Be specific, darling." he hummed, stroking my cheek with one cold finger. 

"I want you to fuck me!" I wailed, finally giving in to my body. 

Without any warning, he pushed me roughly onto my side, smiling wickedly. He lay down behind me, shoving my thighs upwards and opening me to him. I panted, straining to look back at him and kiss him. He lined himself up with my entrance, teasing me with the tip of his cock. 

I moaned quietly, begging him to get inside me. 

"Lucio, please, get in me!" I cried, shaking a little. 

"Ask nicely, and I will," he mumbled into my ear. "Use your manners."

I panicked slightly, wondering what he wanted me to do. After a few seconds of hard thinking, I realized. 

"Please, Your Majesty, fuck me, please, please..." I finally choked out, feeling like I was going to explode at any moment. 

He immediately obliged, shoving himself inside of me, and I could feel the tension of my own walls contracting. I let out a small squeal as he began to pound me violently, shaking me to my core. 

I reached my arm behind me to clutch him by the back of his neck as he breathed heavily into my hair. 

"I want to see you, Your Majesty," I said between thrusts.

"Yeah? You want to see my face as I fuck you mercilessly?" he said harshly, but lovingly. 

"Yes, please, Your Majesty!" I proclaimed loudly, wanting to stare into his beautiful silver eyes. 

I felt him harden inside of me once I addressed him, and he pulled out quickly to turn me onto my back. I lay sprawled out on the bed, my legs wide and ready to accept him. 

He pressed his hands up my legs, pushing my calves back to my abdomen, spreading me wider. I hissed a little at the unnatural stretch, and he chuckled quietly. 

He held my knees to my stomach by laying his golden arm across the backs of my thighs. He spit on his other hand and fingers, plunging them into me with an intensity I had only dreamed of sharing with him. I shrieked as he shoved one, two three, four fingers into my sex, working his way up to his entire hand. 

I couldn't hold back a scream as he fisted me, crunching downwards to suck on my clit at the same time. I could feel something rising inside of me, stretching from the pit of my stomach down to my toes, and I told him. 

"Make me come, Your Majesty, make me come!" I yelled to him, and he moved even faster, pushing me to the limit. 

I arched my back and squirmed, screaming in ecstasy as I came all over his tongue and fingers. Colors splashed behind my eyelids, and at that moment all I felt were his fingers, his body, his everything, _him._ I cried out and began to sob in pleasure as he released me, letting my legs fall back to a comfortable position. I panted heavily, looking into his grey eyes, clouded over with lust and happiness. He leaned onto me, crushing his lips against mine, kissing me with everything he had. 

Before I knew it, Lucio was ramming into me once again, faster and harder than ever. It didn't take much to make me orgasm for a second time, and he did it with ease, making me scream and yelp, hitting my G-spot over and over again. 

I shouted in bliss as he tightened, and released his warmth inside of me. He continued to thrust, spurting his hot come with every movement. After he had finished, he pulled out slowly, staring at me, wiping salty tears off of my flushed face. 

I pulled his naked body as close as possible to me, tucking his head into the crook of my neck and stroking his hair. He exhaled heavily, adjusting himself to a comfortable position on his side right next to me. He reached out to grab my hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing it gently. 

"How was it?" he whispered into my ear. 

"The best I've ever had, _Your Majesty."_ I mumbled back to him. 

He laughed, and pet my hair softly. I searched his face for something, but I wasn't sure of what. He looked different, changed, kinder. 

I soon realized that it was because the charcoal under his eyes had faded, and he was tired. His eyes were glazed over with sleepiness, and his face was slightly flushed, but even. I moved my thumb from his hair to his eyes, rubbing his temples. He smiled a little, closing his eyes and leaning into my touch. 

"Why do you wear the coal?" I asked him curiously. He didn't open his eyes, but he moved his arm to caress my upper back. 

"It's something of an homage to the clan I grew up in. Nothing too special, all of the members wore something like it." he replied carelessly. 

I shifted my head down to his chest. "I love seeing this side of you, Lucio." I smiled into him. 

He squeezed me tightly in response. 

"Sometimes I'm not all I appear to be. I have my insecurities too, and its nice to let go of them for once." he said quietly. "Get some rest, Y/N." 

I snuggled into him, pulling one of the many soft blankets over the two of us. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
